1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clean rooms or booths and particularly to mobile clean rooms that interface with an area upon which work and cleaning will be accomplished.
2. Relevant Art
Clean rooms and associated technology are well known in the art. What is desired is a clean room with a movable portion that can provide a substantially airtight interface with, for example, a ceiling, allowing ceiling tiles to be removed without exposing the surrounding area to dirt and debris that exists in the area above the ceiling where maintenance work is to be performed. None of the clean rooms known to the prior art are satisfactory.